Drabble for the Soul
by Salkiethia
Summary: Just a collection of YGO drabble --100 word pieces--. If there are any requests for pairings or character-centered pieces, I'll write them.
1. Monochrome Delirium: Stoic

**Disclaimer:** No ownership can be claimed at present.  
**Warning:** Drabble, Stoicshipping ((SethxSeto))

_Monochrome Delirium_

I don't know how many times I've told you, you can't leave me. You can't, because I'm dreaming in one color – I'm dreaming in blue that matches your eyes. It's leaving me delirious. I'm deliciously sickened. So, you know you can't leave me. With the sunrise, you'll have to be there, waiting. You called me. It's impossible to send me away now.

Blue sun. Cerulean sky. Ice eyes gleaming.

It's a dream. Maybe a nightmare for you. But just a dream for me.

They said you were crazy. Do you believe them now?

Don't worry. You're only dreaming in monochrome.


	2. Life Lesson: Mischief

**Disclaimer:** No ownership can be claimed at present.  
**Warning:** Drabble, Mischiefshipping ((ManaxThief King Bakura))

_Life Lesson_

"How many times are you going to fail?"

Mana glared at the Thief King, so casually sprawled out across the ground as he watched her practice spells. "I wouldn't be messing up if you weren't distracting me!" she protested heatedly.

The Thief King laughed. "You think an enemy would let you alone, let you concentrate so you could work out a spell? You're a stupid, stupid girl."

Mana glared at him.

He threw another small pebble at her. It bounced off the tip of her nose, falling with a small plop to the ground.

"Try again. And do it right."


	3. Notebooks: Peach

**Disclaimer:** No ownership can be claimed at present.  
**Warning:** Drabble, Peachshipping ((AnzuxYuugi)) and Notebookshipping ((notebookxnotebook))

_Notebooks_

A pink notebook. With hearts. Pretty.

A black and silver notebook. With metal and belts. Original.

Pink and Black.

And oh, so close.

* * *

"Yuugi, why is your notebook tangled with mine?" Anzu inquired when they got back from lunch.

"Hmn?"

"Your notebook," Anzu repeated, pointing to the offending item on her desk. "It's tangled with mine."

"Oh, I don't know." Yuugi looked at Anzu, then down at the notebooks, confusion written quite clearly across his face.

Anzu sighed and set about de-tangling them.

Yuugi took his and sat down.

Jounouchi poked him. "Hey, Yuug', was your notebook screwing hers?"


	4. Return: Puzzle

**Disclaimer:** No ownership can be claimed at present.  
**Warning:** Drabble, Puzzleshipping ((YamixYuugi))

_Return_

He opened the door, home for the first time in a long time… A young man with hair in three colors came barreling out of nowhere. Yami "oofed" in surprise, but wrapped his arms around the shorter double of himself.

"You get bigger every time I see you," he mused. The last time he had seen Yuugi, the other only reached his shoulder. Now they were nearly eye-to-eye.

"When was the last time you saw me?" Yuugi challenged.

Yami paused. "Let me think…seven years ago?"

Yuugi made a face. "I was seven then…did you think I was going to shrink?"


	5. Dragonhearted: BEWDxKaiba

**Disclaimer:** No ownership can be claimed at present.  
**Warning:** Drabble, Puzzleshipping ((YamixYuugi))

_Dragonhearted_

"I summon the Blue Eyes White Dragon!"

He calls me, I come.

"Blue Eyes, White Lightning Attack!"

He orders me, I obey.

"Blue Eyes White Dragons, become the Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon!"

He binds me, I become.

"I sacrifice my Blue Eyes White Dragon –"

He kills me, I die.

"I used Monster Reborn to return to the field, my Blue Eyes White Dragon!"

He resurrects me, I rise.

"Blue Eyes, destroy him."

He commands me, I observe.

"Blue Eyes…don't leave me."

He asks of me, but ever mournful, I cannot remain.

_Fare thee well, Dragon-hearted. Until we duel again._


	6. Secondhand Heart: Box

**Disclaimer:** No ownership can be claimed at present.  
**Warning:** Drabble, Boxshipping ((AnzuxMokuba))

_Secondhand Heart_

She wasn't in love with me. She wasn't even half in love with me. I doubt she knew I existed. No, she was caught up in her own little self-delusions, imagining that somehow the Pharaoh would get his own body and date her. That Yuugi would pick her over Jounouchi.

She took a long time to embrace real life again.

I guess I reminded her of Yuugi. Enough so she can pretend at night…but different enough so that during the day, she wouldn't suffer waking nightmares. I never had her heart fully. It's secondhand…like the life I'm trying to build.


	7. Silk and Shadows: Sedate

**Disclaimer:** No ownership can be claimed at present.  
**Warning:** Drabble, Sedateshipping ((ShizukaxMalik))

_Silk and Shadows_

She's turning and turning and turning, hair spinning out behind her, the dress she's wearing floating around her. It's silk. Soft and perfect, like her hair…eyes…lips. She's smiling, bright and beautiful. And she's dancing, so beautiful, I want her to dance for me…forever.

She's turning. Turning, turning, like a top. Rigid hair sticks out at angles, her dress silken shreds. She holds the broken garment close, shaking. Tears fall. Stain the silk. Her ballet shoes, worn through, but still she steps on Pointe; little red flowers bloom from her shoes. And she's dancing, so beautiful, I want her to dance…forever.


	8. Game Rage: RolanxBandit Keith

**Disclaimer:** No ownership can be claimed at present.  
**Warning:** Drabble, ...shipping ((RolanxBandit Keith))

_Game Rage_

Knocking on the door roused Keith from his half-dead state. He stumbled up to open it.

"Rolan? What are you doing here?"

Kaiba's right-hand man shook his head. "Fired."

"Damn," Keith mused, leaning on the door. "Well, here, come in for a minute. Tell me about this."

After Rolan was settled on the couch, Keith plunked down on the floor. "Okay, spill," he demanded.

* * *

"He fired you over a board game?" the duelist exclaimed when Rolan had finished.

"It was a horrible case of game rage."

"But you were playing Monopoly!"

Rolan gave him a pitying look. "You weren't there."


	9. Channel 6 News: Psycho

**Disclaimer:** No ownership can be claimed at present.  
**Warning:** Drabble, psychoshipping ((MarikxBakura))

_Channel 6 News_

The phone rang. And rang. And rang.

_Dammit, if that's Bakura, I'm going to kill him._ Marik stalked over to the offending object. "What the hell do you want?"

**_Get your ass over here now._**

_So it _is_ Bakura._ "Why?" Marik growled.

**_The news is on._**

"Huh?"

**_Just get over here._**

* * *

"Go sit down."

Marik did. Bakura laughed madly, reaching past him to flick on the grainy TV.

"What's this about?"

The albino didn't answer right away, instead changing the TV to a report on an operation. It switched to show photos.

"On Channel 6 news, everyone bleeds in Technicolor."


	10. How To Die: Cloud

**Disclaimer:** No ownership can be claimed at present.  
**Warning:** Drabble, Cloudshipping ((NoaxShizuka))

_How To Die_

"I wouldn't do that, if I were you."

Shizuka spun around. "Wh-who's there?" she asked, her words trembling.

"I think you know 'who's there,' Shizuka," the voice reproved.

_Noa? What's he doing here?_

"If you're going to kill yourself, you should at least make it as inconvenient as possible for everyone else."

_What?_ "I wasn't going to kill myself," she snapped, dropping the shard of glass.

"Could have fooled me," Noa's voice mocked. "In fact, you did."

Shizuka was trembling. "Why wouldn't you do it?" she challenged.

His gentle laughter surprised her. "Oh, Shizuka… I don't destroy pretty things."


	11. Just Don't Look Back: Silent

**Disclaimer:** No ownership can be claimed at present.  
**Warning:** Drabble, Silentshipping ((ShizukaxKaiba))

_Just Don't Look Back_

I'm coming in to rescue you, to save you from the Underworld. I've come this far, to rescue you, to rescue you for me. Now I must trust you'll follow me, away, away, away. Trust to hope you're following, to the light of day.

I came for you, to rescue you, to save you from the cold. I came that far, to rescue you, to rescue you for you for me. Now I had trust you'd follow me, away, away, away. Trusted to hope you'd be following, into the light of day.

But don't look back…or you'll vanish into light.


	12. 9 AM: Thief

**Disclaimer:** No ownership can be claimed at present.  
**Warning:** Drabble, Thiefshipping ((BakuraxMalik))

_9 AM_

"What do you want to do?"

"What do you want to do."

"I don't know… What do you want to –"

"Let's build a house."

"You're joking, right?"

"Does it look like I'm laughing?"

"How about we set a trap?"

"Too much brain work."

"Well then what do _you_ want to do?"

"Rescue kittens."

"I'd rather drown them."

"You can drown them and I'll save them."

"What if I don' t feel like letting them live?"

"You don't have a choice."

"Well what do you want to do? Kill people?"

"It's nine in the morning, Malik. Too early for manslaughter."


	13. Unseen: Optic

**Disclaimer:** No ownership can be claimed at present.  
**Warning:** Drabble, Opticshipping ((ShizukaxPegasus))

_Unseen_

She strays by the window, leaning against it, as if a sense of touch will let her know what her eyes cannot see. Always at the window, always touching her fingertips to the glass, eyes staring against bandages that haven't yet been lifted.

"Shizuka?"

She starts at the sound of her name, and twists, not turning to face me, but to align her ears with my voice.

"Are you all right?"

A twisted, bitter laugh escapes her lips. "It's been three months, and I'm still having trouble getting used to not seeing the sun rise in the morning," she says.


	14. Clockwork: Tabloid

**Disclaimer:** No ownership can be claimed at present.  
**Warning:** Drabble, Tabloidshipping ((SetoxMokuba))

_Clockwork_

Nii-sama is a clock. An odd clock. He keeps strange hours, and his second hand doesn't seem to be functioning all the time. He lugs around the minutes in his briefcase, and they grow weightier with each passing hour, he tells me…

When he talks to me.

He's up before me, brewing tea in three flavors to dump together. Sometimes he deviates from the schedule long enough to drive me to school. He's at work until something goes wrong at home. He'll fix the sink, but won't help me with homework. But he loves me. The seconds told me so.


End file.
